


The Possessed

by kalypsobean



Category: The Forbidden Game - L. J. Smith
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Relationships: Julian/Zach Taylor/Jenny Thornton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	The Possessed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Origen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origen/gifts).



1.

It was only a dream. It was a long dream, one of those complicated ones that feels like everything's happening at once and then when you wake up you wonder how that all happened in one night, but a dream, nonetheless.

He has lots of dreams.

Sometimes, he has them while he's awake, like he never actually woke up and if he just closes his eyes again he'll be right back there and won't even know anything's different, save for an echo that doesn't belong and a shadow just out of his sight that never warms, never fades, never leaves.

2\. 

For her, a year feels like an eternity. Everything's perfect; people ask her why it wouldn't be when she expresses doubts or fears, and sometimes she just feels silly for looking over her shoulder, or shaking when there's a noise she doesn't know. 

She likes having a car, she'll drive for hours with the windows up and the music loud because everyone knows that's something she wouldn't do, and it's the only time she can be really sure there's nothing (no one) there. It feels like, sometimes, she can't get far enough away; then she catches herself looking for him.

3\. 

They don't talk about it; at first nobody was sure what to say, then it was easier not to think about it, not to try, then there was nothing to be said. It suits him.

He's not sure when the itch started, when the dreams spilled over onto paper and ended up spanning half the walls of his room, or when she started showing up and staring, or why he isn't irritated if she moves them around, puts them in an order he hadn't quite grasped. He's not sure of a lot these days; he can't quite focus, settle down.

4\. 

It's natural when it happens; she doesn't _think_ and her body just reacts, like she's been carrying all this tension around and it's suddenly gone, or she was cold and suddenly it's warm. There's something familiar, calming, in the way he brushes her hair off her shoulder and kisses her under her chin, his hand trailing down her blouse. He feels... confident, she feels secure enough to let him lower, to lean back and pull him in, to close her eyes and just feel, for a minute, a second, forever; like everything was meant to bring her here, now, this.

5.

For a moment, Zach's eyes are electric blue. 

Jenny tells herself she's seeing things; it's just not possible. It just isn't.

But Zach's been having dreams, and he was always worried the madness would get him. 

And no matter how far she ran, _he_ had said he'd find her again.


End file.
